It is known in the art to allow an automotive vehicle seat to slide from a first position to a second position to allow for passengers to enter and exit the vehicle. Sliding movement along a track of an automotive vehicle seat as well as a folding flat movement of a seat back of an automotive vehicle seat is also known. The functionality of a sliding automotive vehicle seat as well as a folding flat function of a vehicle seat is currently achieved by using numerous components (up to 28 components) thereby increasing complexity, difficulty of installation, and overall weight of the vehicle. The fold flat functionality of an automotive vehicle seat is highly desirable as it allows users of the vehicle to have significantly increased storage capabilities within the automotive vehicle. Automotive vehicle seats having sliding capability also increases overall storage space within a vehicle, and allows for users in a third row seat to access said third row seat in a much easier fashion.
It is known in the art to provide said sliding vehicle seats with a handle wherein the user of the seat pulls on the handle activating a cord wherein the automotive seat would slide forward or backward depending on user desire. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to provide a
I seating assembly having fold flat function and sliding capability wherein the number of components is highly reduced thereby decreasing the overall weight and complexity of a vehicle seat assembly.